North Wind
'''North Wind' is the main villain of the Warner Bros.-produced animated television special A Miser Brothers' Christmas. He's the evil, narcissistic brother of Snow Miser and Heat Miser who wants to take over Christmas, and he'll do all the work on his own (firing the elves and reindeer) in order to claim all of the glory that comes with the job. Personality North Wind's egotistical, narcissistic, and flat out selfish, willing to risk Santa's life to get what he wants. Then he hides this under a guise of good will, and by kissing up to Mother Nature almost constantly. Abilities North Wind has control over air, and he's shown that he can fly, choosing to float everywhere he goes and rarely walking. Appearances in Holiday Specials In the special, he's first seen trying to sweet-talk Mother Nature into letting him take over if Santa was put out of commission. Then it North Wind decides to put Santa out of line in order to become in charge of Christmas, and do all of the work himself; and he would even fire the elves and drive the reindeer away. He first had his minions to take down Santa Claus by breaking his sleigh, causing him to break his back, then he blames Heat Miser and Snow Miser for the accident. However, he learns that the Miser brothers are putting aside their differences to ensure that the presents would still be delivered under Mother Nature's orders. Fearing that their reconciliation might be a threat to his plans, North Wind arranges his minions to set off pranks against his Heat Miser and Snow Miser, and make them look like each of them did it on each other, thus, both Heat Miser and Snow Miser started fighting again, forcing Santa to deliver the presents himself, despite the pain in his back. Eventually, Mrs. Claus, and the elves learned about North Wind's sabotage in Santa's sleigh that caused his back pain, then they told this to the Miser brothers, who realized that North Wind's trying to take over Christmas. Later he tries to take down Santa during his flight, but then he's quickly beaten by Heat Miser and Snow Miser, who transport him back to the North Pole. Despite being caught, North Wind taunts Heat Miser and Snow Miser that they have no authority over him, but then Heat Miser and Snow Miser pointed out that only one person does have authority over him, Mother Nature. At that time, Mother Nature arrives, and angrily pinches North Wind on his ear, assuring everyone that she'll subject him into doing household chores as punishment for trying to take down Santa, and causing Heat Miser and Snow Miser to fight again, much to North Wind's dismay. And North Wind's last seen washing and drying dishes back at Mother Nature's house, numbering up to hundreds of them, as he watches Heat Miser and Snow Miser deliver the presents around the world, much to his dismay. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Male characters